


With a Kiss

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Amanda wonders whether it's actually love - or just the intense situations they've been in.Note: It's been absolutely decades since I've seen this series. I hope I've done it justice. It was one of my favorite shows when I was in college...which was when it originally aired. :D





	With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



_It started with a kiss._

No, no, it didn't. It started with Lee grabbing her elbow and handing her the package and there was no kissing involved, just Amanda with a jacket over her pajamas holding this...thing...a strange man gave her. 

A strange man who became her friend. Her partner. Her eventual husband, for gosh sakes, and they - she - lived a lie throughout it. 

Amanda couldn't tell anyone about Lee. About they work they did together. How they were agents working to keep America safe. She couldn't even give her mother and her kids Lee's real name. Couldn't say how they'd met. The adventures they'd had together. 

Maybe it should've been a kiss that started their relationship. Amanda stared at him as he slept, wondering how they could make this work with all the lies they'd told over the years. 

As if he felt her gaze, Lee opened his eyes, rolling onto his side and draping his arm over her. "You're thinking too loud," he mumbled, voice rough from sleep. 

"Lee...are we doing the right thing?"

He touched her cheek. "Second thoughts?" Lee hitched himself up on his elbow. 

"Well," Amanda drawled out the syllable. "How much of this." She gestured between them. "Is because of the situations we're in and how much is because of actual feelings for each other?" 

"Whoa." Lee sat up at that. "Amanda, I love you." 

She touched his bare chest with the tips of her fingers. Gave him a smile. "I know. I know but..."

"Sometimes you have doubts?" 

Amanda nodded, unable to say the words out loud. 

With his familiar chuckle and shake of his head, Lee gathered her close, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. You love me. I know...I know this life can be hard." He leaned back far enough to peer into her eyes. He cupped her chin. "We can stop. You can stop - I can stop if you want me to and we can be Amanda and Lee Stetson. For real." 

"Give up the Agency?" 

"Yeah." Lee smiled. "I kind of like to think I could handle a normal life, after everything we've gone through." 

Amanda hugged him. "You'd get bored."

"Amanda," Lee said, "life with you could never be boring. Even with baseball practice and PTA meetings, well, there's nothing you could ever do that would make life boring." 

Searching his eyes, Amanda nodded. She said, "I guess I'd better figure out a way to up my game then. Make sure you never get bored." Moving in, she gave Lee a fierce kiss, stealing the laugh right out of his mouth.


End file.
